He was Mine First
by the pink pastel
Summary: Sakura could handle the idea of Sasuke coming back after all these years.The idea of him still acting the same as before.But what she couldn't handle,was the idea of him living in her house throughout his probation...with his girlfriend from Sound.
1. P R O L O G U E

**Hey, everyone! Another plot bunny invaded my thinking space and forced me to submit into writing this fanfic! X3 Hope you guys will find it to your liking.**

**Title: He was Mine First  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever. -sobs-**

* * *

P R O L O G U E

* * *

She was running again. Her long pink locks flying about behind her. Jade eyes scanned the area she was running through. The civilians of Konohagakure continued on their daily duties, oblivious to the black blur that passed them with a huge gush of wind.

17-year old Sakura had just received an urgent house call from the Godaime herself. An urgent call that required her to rush to Konohagakure's biggest hospital, that ran under the care of the 5th Hokage.

The details for the reason she was to be at the hospital in approximately less than 5 minutes were not mentioned to her.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-san!"

She heard Ayame, the daughter of the owner of Ichiraku Ramen greeted her, being as Sakura was now currently passing the said shop. Sakura immediately halted to a stop, and faced her.

"Ohayo, Ayame-san! Gomen, but I'm in a rush. I have to get to the Konoha Hospital." Sakura apologized.

Receiving an understanding look from Ayame, Sakura proceeded to run in a fast pace, once again.

Over the years that she had been under the surveillance of the Godaime, Sakura had developed different special abilities. She may not have had a Kekkei Genkkai whatsoever, or a special jutsu that came from her family, but that did not stop her from her quest to become a stronger Kunoichi in her own way.

As years flew by, said special years that a certain someone left the village and was named as a traitor, Sakura found another motivation for her to become a stronger being.

Requesting the Godaime's permission to be her apprentice, added to years and years of hard training, Sakura became a successful Kunoichi, specializing the inhuman strength Tsunade helped her accomplished, added to the fact that she was now, an excellent medic-nin, thanks to the guidance of her mentor.

There came a time, not so long ago, wherein Tsunade herself said that Sakura would be able to surpass her one day, but until that fateful day came, she was still under the surveillance, guidance and protection of her very own Mentor/Second Mother.

As these thoughts slipped past her mind, Sakura failed to notice that she was already a block past the hospital. Cursing to herself― a habit she also got from the Godaime, Sakura turned around and headed for the entrance.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-san! The Godaime is in the West Wing's Emergency Room, she is in need of your assistance!" exclaimed the middle-aged, dark haired woman behind the front desk.

"Hai, I received her house call, thanks, Shizune-san!" Sakura said before dashing of to the West Wing's E.R.

-

-

The two doors of the West Wing's Emergency Room flung open as Sakura came in. The view of her blonde mentor came into view, hunched over a clipboard of what seemed like the general health status of the patient she was examining.

"Shishou!" Sakura called out, halting infront of her mentor.

Her mentor's amber eyes locked on with her jade ones.

"What is it that you called me here for?" she questioned, one of her delicate eyebrows raised.

Tsunade gave her a stare. Sakura would recognize that stare anywhere.

"He's back…isn't he?" she heard her own voice say.

"Yes, he is. Come outside with me for a minute, will you." Tsunade requested as she set the clipboard down, and ushering Sakura outside the E.R.

"A couple of ANBU Black Ops found him lying on the forest floor near the border of the Fire Country. He was severely wounded, but still alive," Tsunade said, " they saw his body badly beaten, wounds and scars everywhere, which is currently being treated in the Emergency Room of the South Wing."

Sakura continued to nod. Absorbing the precious information Mentor was telling her.

"I interrogated him myself once he was brought here, around an hour before I called you to come. It was proved a fact when he stated that Itachi had killed Orochimaru in the process of finding his younger sibling."

"S-So, you're saying that, Itachi was the one that searched for Sasuke? Not the other way around?" Sakura questioned, quite confused.

"Yes, that is correct, apparently for the rest of the Sound people under Orochimaru, it was like any other day. That was what they unfortunately thought." Tsunade explained. "Long story short, the older of the two brothers only massacred the clan, due to an act of what was right, the fact that the Uchiha clan wanted to take over Konoha."

"Explaining it to Sasuke, as so, once he was on the verge of dying― Itachi, I mean. In the end, Sasuke told me that both of them are at peace. His world, and his brother's. Well, putting up that show sure wasn't smart if both of them were on the verge of dying anyway."

Sakura continued to nod. "So…is he in his right mind…after that, I mean." She questioned.

Tsunade nodded. " Yes, I suppose so."

"That is all?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade nodded.

"And I suppose you've already told Naruto about this?"

Before Tsunade could've answered her apprentice's question, a loud blond male came running up to them.

"Baa-chan!!! Where is he?" Naruto exclaimed, halting his running state and bending over to place his hands on his kneecaps.

Tsunade did not answer him. " I expect to see you two in my office at precisely 12 on the dot. Noon." She said before turning on her heel and stalking down the halls.

Naruto's jaw hit the ground.

Sakura heaved a sigh, " It's alright, Naruto. I'm sure she'll tell us important matters later on, regarding….Sasuke." Sakura twitched at the end of her statement. It was quite hard seeing as she never mentioned, or even uttered _his _name in quite a long time.

She was no longer his fangirl. Hell, she wasn't even _close_. She had grown out of that silly childhood infatuation a long time ago, leaving her mind with more room to think of other things, like getting stronger.

Naruto gazed up at Sakura's jade orbs.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan! What's say you grab a bite to eat at Ichiraku's? It's almost noon, and I'm guessing we won't even have time to eat anymore once we're done with baa-chan's meeting. Hmm" Naruto suggested.

Sakura stared at him. "What, like a date" she asked, lifting her eyebrows.

Naruto scowled. "Of course not! You and I both know that I have Hina-chan as my girlfriend! Which means you're more like a sister to me! Meaning I will kick any male that dare approaches you for a date." Naruto said, grinning and lifting a fist in the air.

Sakura laughed. "I know, it's just fun teasing you." She commented before skipping down the halls towards the exit of the hospital, heading out towards Ichiraku Ramen.

**. **

**.**

**.**

Naruto was rubbing his seriously large stomach as him and Sakura walked towards the Hokage Tower.

Sakura's face scrunched up in disgust. "Ugh…Naruto, do you really have to do that?" she questioned him.

Naruto simply burped. "Boy, those were the best 10 bowls I've ever eaten." He said, chuckling.

She glared at him, smacking him on the back of his head. "You do not ignore a woman that is talking to you!" she scolded.

The blonde boy simply rubbed the back of his head. "Gomen, Gomen!"

It stayed that way before Sakura had to hit him again once they were infront of the Hokage's office door.

"Urasai, Naruto! You're going to get us in trouble!" Sakura whispered harshly.

"Go―"

"Shut up!"

Sakura knocked on the Hokage's door as she muttered curses under her breath. Thankfully, Shizune opened the door after four knocks, preventing the said irritated girl to hit Naruto on the head once more.

Naruto mumbled a soft _Thank You _at the dark haired girl who prevented more beating from his pink-haired, teammate.

Seeing her mentor seated on her chair, at the back of her large mahogany desk, Sakura gave a short bow, forcing the irritating blond to do the same by grabbing the back of his neck, and pulling his head downward.

This caused a somewhat familiar snort from a person seated on one of the chairs facing the Hokage.

"Teme! Good to see you!" Naruto exclaimed as he bounded up to the dark-haired man and tackled him into a hug.

Sakura stared at the very man before her eyes.

Same chicken-butt like shaped hair as before. Same piercing onyx orbs. The difference is that his face was a bit more shaper than before, and his body was now leaner than before. He had muscles, yes he did, but not that bulky enough to be similar as Hulk's. More of just the right amount.

Ridding of the annoying blonde haired annoying former teammate of his, Sasuke stared at the very girl he once found, and how he still finds till this very day.

Her pink locks were now longer, reaching her mid-back. Same jade eyes. Her once round shaped face lost it's baby roundness and became a tad bit sharper, making her more interesting, dare he say? She had filled the right places she once couldn't fill before with her curvaceous body. Her red lips, yeah, he remembered those. And she had grown taller over the years. Sure, smaller than him, but she had grown― overall, nonetheless.

He expected to be tackled to the ground, same as what Naruto did. Surprisingly that theory was wrong. He expected her to run up to him, engulfing him in a hug, but she didn't do that either. He expected her to be shedding tears at this very moment…but she didn't do that either.

She wasn't interesting at all…to him.

Sasuke was the same, cold bastard as always.

He glared at Naruto and shoved him off.

"I didn't want to come back to this village." He stated once again, facing the Hokage.

"Nonetheless, you are here, and will stay here." Tsunade replied, calmly.

"Your stupid ANBU team just had to drag me back here to this wretched place." He said, glaring at the Hokage once again.

"ENOUGH, UCHIHA!" Tsunade exclaimed, slamming her fists down on her desk.

"Whether it is to your satisfaction or not, you ARE here and you WILL stay here!" Tsunade finished.

Clearing her throat, she seated herself once again down her chair and stared at him.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the Village Elders and I already discussed your punishment. You will not be put through trial anymore for the fact that you have killed one of the S-classed Shinobi that was a threat to this village. However, you will be under a 6-month probation. No leaving the village whatsoever, D-ranked missions will be ONLY given to you INSIDE the village, and you will be put under house-arrest."

Sasuke's glare turned ten-fold as each of his punishments were stated.

"The ANBU team scouted the areas surrounding the specific place to where they found you. Surprisingly, they have found your other teammates." Tsunade continued, oblivious to the Uchiha's glare.

Before Tsunade could expand on the matter more, the doors burst open, and in came a red-haired girl.

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the said man. Sasuke said nothing, his facial expression did not change, but one of his arms did wrap themselves around the girl's waist.

Sakura wasn't the only one who's eyes weren't widened.

Tsunade coughed. "This girl, one of your teammates was also there when the ANBU found Sasuke." Tsunade said, "I think I forgot to add that in" she said.

Sakura's heart thumped loudly in her chest.

"I'm his girlfriend, Karin." She stated so confidently.

Sakura forced herself into thinking that the loud, almost painful beating of her chest was not there.

"I have already assigned where Uchiha Sasuke shall be living for the next few months, and being as his –cough- girlfriend is also a missing-nin, she will also be going through the same probation as Sasuke."

Sakura tried not to ignore the painful sting of her heart.

"Both shall be under house arrest, to be taken cared off by…Sakura."

She could have sworn her heart stopped beating for a second…

'_Oh No…'_

"Being as Kakashi and Naruto are unable to do it, seeing as Kakashi has a pregnant wife, Anko under his care, and since Naruto is too carefree, added to the fact that he cannot even feed himself is a bad idea…this was the only solution I could think of." Tsuande explained.

Sakura could feel numerous pairs of eyes on her.

And the worst part? Sakura had already blinked three times…and found herself...awake.

**

* * *

**

.::TBC::.

* * *

The end of the Prologue, after which, is the starting of this new story! :D  
Tell me what you think, please? X3  
Should I update, or not? And how did you find it so far? :D

Review, onegai? Meh love reviews! The more I get quickly, the faster I update! XD


	2. Unbelievable

****

Heyyy everybody! First of all, I would like to thank ALL and I mean, everyone of my reviewers that reviewed the first chapter! Your reviews were so very awesome that I decided to update this fic already! Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU!! :D

**I attended this cosplay convention last weekend! OMFGZZZ dressed up as a Vampire Knight, night class student!! Kyaa- and had a picture with this other cosplay dude I saw there that totally looked like Naruto!! OMFG!  
****  
And last but not the least...I got SOOO very intereseted in Code Geass! TT-TT it's sooo awesome! I bought a DVD at the anime con, and currently i'm still at the 2nd season's 3rd episode! Someone spoil me if you guys know it! OMFGZZ but not the ending! XD wait, is it even done yet? -.- Pluuus, I got interested in the couple, immediately there, LuluXC.C Hahaha, may I know if there are any fans as well of that couple reading this fic? XD**

**So yeaaah, thank you once again my lovely reviewers! I hope that this chaper will be satisfying for you guys, don't forget to leave me a review! Thankiiess!  
**

**

* * *

**

**o1. Unbelievable**

**

* * *

**Her ears were still ringing even after her Shishou had announced the news that would, no doubt, change her life.

"What the fuck?! Baa-chan can't just do that to you! She knows what you're going through…evil little witch." Naruto muttered as he walked with Sakura, ahead of Sasuke and Karin towards the Ichiraku Ramen stand for the second time today.

Sakura groaned. "I have to worry about that, plus the fact that you're going to make me vomit." she said, giving a disgusted look at Naruto.

"Aw, Sakura-chan! Don't be that way! Ramen will forever be youthful in our hearts!" Naruto exclaimed, punching a fist in the air.

All he received was a raised eyebrow from his pink-haired friend. "Have you been hanging around with Gai-sensei's team…or rather Lee?"

"Um…maybe?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

The walk towards Sakura's house was silent. She was with Sasuke and his so called girlfriend, Karin. Being as Naruto saw Hinata pass by the Ichiraku ramen shop, muttering an "_I owe you one, Sakura-chan" _then dashing off towards his girlfriend, yeah, he owed her one…big time.

The walk mostly consisted of Karin latching on Sasuke's arm, whispering a few things to him then giggling, and Sasuke miraculously replying.

'_If she can do the things I tried to do in those years he's been with us before, then I guess she suites him best indeed. Hell, they both suit each other.' _Sakura thought angrily

_His _keen eye didn't miss that small action, plus her face contorting into different emotions. It was much, much more easier with him walking behind her.

They stopped moments later, infront of a small building. Probably the small condo she lived in.

Sakura wasn't one for living in big houses anyways. She was an independent girl. When the right time came, she moved out of her family's house, not that she wasn't satisfied or anything, it was just a thing she needed to prove to herself that she could stand up on her own.

A year after moving out, news came that her Dad had died on one of the missions he was sent to. Her Mom was in the state of such high level of depression that she did not want to eat or anything.

She died a few months, following her beloved husband.

Sakura learned that in life, things weren't meant to be wasted. Every second of every moment was precious, for all people do not get to live for forever.

Sure she cried and was depressed when she attended both of her parents' funerals. Though it was Naruto who had woken her up from her stupor. Telling her that her parent's would have wanted her to continue living a happy and joyful life.

And so she did.

-

-

-

They climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor, the highest was the 5th. Sakura took out her key and slipped it in the keyhole, unlocking and opening the door to reveal a very night place.

It was small, being as she was accustomed to living alone, but comfortable, nonetheless.

"I have 2 rooms, here, one bathroom for each. I wouldn't _dare _want to pry you away from your girlfriend," she said with sarcasm. " and it seems that you both are already accustomed to being together _every_where_, _" Sasuke scowled, normally he would have slit the throat of anyone who was talking to him the way Sakura was right now….but under these circumstances, things were different.

"You two can share my guest bedroom." Sakura said, throwing Karin a key that no doubt was their room, which she caught.

Karin scowled at Sakura, then turned to Sasuke, an evil grin plastered on her face for only Sakura to see.

"Come on, Sasuke-_kun_." She purred. "Let's go."

Sakura glared at Karin.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, but nonetheless, complied.

Both disappeared behind the wooden door which would be their room for the rest of their stay at Sakura's house.

Sakura stomped towards her room, and slamming the door behind her, flopping herself down on her screamed on one of her pillows, letting out all the anger and frustration towards the two people in her house at this very moment.

And in that very moment…all her feelings that were left from the infatuation of her old time crush was gone. If he wanted a slutty whore for the Uchiha matriarch, then he could keep his girlfriend.

Being that thought, sleep overcame her…

-

-

-

A loud noise from the outside woke Sakura from her slumber. She lifted her heavy eyelids and scanned her surroundings.

It was pitch black in her room. The window showed her the dark blue sky.

Immediately realizing this, she jolted up into a sitting position on her bed, and jumped on her feet. Sakura pulled her door open, and saw the scenery which surprised her.

Sasuke was on her couch, sitting there lazily as he switched from different channels. Karin, however, was doing something in Sakura's kitchen. A kitchen utensil fell.

"So that was what the noise was all about!" Sakura whispered to herself.

She did not need to make her presence verbally known, for she knew, that a skilled shinobi like Sasuke already sensed her chakra coming out of her room.

"What are you doing?" Sakura questioned, still standing infront of her bedroom door.

"Hn. Watching, isn't that obvious." He answered her, still not looking at her, for his gaze was fixated on the television.

"Am I not allowed to train? It's a waste of time just sitting here doing nothing." He muttered, annoyance coating every word.

Sakura rolled her eyes. " Well sorry for punishing you for being a traitor to his village? What do you want next time, to be welcomed with candy?" She asked, sarcasm coating _her _voice.

"Hn. You're jealous, aren't you?" he said, Sakura could already sense the amusement rising from him.

He was a sadist…yes indeed.

So she did the next best thing to shove that sadistic amusement down his sorry ass.

" Hmph. Why would I be? She seems to be fitting to be the future Uchiha matriarch. Hell, I think you guys are already starting to make small Uchihas in that guestroom of mine, aren't you?" she stated, crossing her arms infront of her chest.

Sasuke growled deeply which went unnoticed by the rambling Sakura as she continued.

"Hell, I always knew that skimpy outfit wearing whores would be the ones to catch your damn attention. Hmph, they attract ALL men."

Sasuke turned his head and faced her, his gaze locked on to hers before in a split second, he was right behind her.

He locked his arms around her waist from behind, a small squeak came from the pink-haired girl.

"Don't…judge me." He said menacingly.

Sakura turned her head slightly, only to be faced with his Sharingan that was activated. She was caught in a short trance as she watched those spinning black wheels of commas.

"I don't have to…I already knew what kind of girl you wanted…" she said, still managing to squeeze that sentence out as she continued to look into those pools of crimson.

Sasuke growled louder this time before bending his head down a bit, his mouth, directly above the junction between Sakura's neck and her shoulder.

"Don't judge me." He said once again, louder than the previous one before he dipped down and bit her neck in that same spot.

He continued doing that before pulling back a bit and scanning the bite mark he left, licking it soon afterwards.

As he continued doing so, Sakura let out an involuntary small moan, which, surprisingly Sasuke found out was really appealing, making him want to hear more of that sound from the pink-haired maiden.

His arms were still locked tightly around her waist as he was still licking the bite mark and various different places on her slender neck.

"You're…you didn't turn into a vampire…did you?" Sakura murmured, scolding herself on the inside for not pulling away.

Now don't get her wrong, her mind was cheering her on to pull away, but her body was the traitor here.

Sasuke let out a menacing chuckle. "You're still…as childish as ever."

Sakura grunted in response…but then it occurred to her, _he already had a girlfriend._

Her eyes snapped open, realizing her mistake, she used her inhuman strength― _'Stupid, stupid! Why didn't I think of that before!' _―to break out of the grip Sasuke held her.

She slapped him once she was facing him

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" She shouted, not loud enough though for Karin to hear them.

"Hn." He replied, gazing at her with emotionless, now onyx orbs as one hand held his injured cheek.

"You have a goddamn girlfriend and you're doing things you should be doing to _her! _The future Uchiha matriarch of your goddamn clan!" Sakura continued, a finger pointing into the kitchen where Karin was at, but not seen.

The noise must have gotten louder for Karin called out to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, is your pink-haired teammate awake already." She asked with such malice in her tone when she described Sakura.

Karin came in view once she entered in the living room.

"Oh. You're awake, I see." She said with such a tone that Sakura wanted to punch her on the face so badly.

"I see you're still alive." Sakura retorted.

Karin glared at her, then faced Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, help me make our dinner won't you?" Karin asked sweetly.

Sasuke _hn-ed _at her.

Giggling, Karin skipped towards the kitchen once again.

"Don't break anything!" Sakura shouted.

"Whatever!" Karin shouted back.

Sakura scowled, looking at the floor before turning around and heading for her room once again.

Well, that was before a hand on her wrist prevented her from going any further.

Sakura locked gazes with Sasuke once again.

Jade met onyx.

"She _is _my girlfriend," Sasuke said, referring to Karin. "I never said anything about making her the Uchiha matriarch."

With that said, he released her wrist from his strong grip, and followed his girlfriend in the kitchen, out of Sakura's sight.

And in that sole moment, Sakura knew that she never felt as confused as what she was currently feeling at the moment.

She spent the rest of the night in her room, awaiting the break of dawn.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next morning was a surreal blur.

She woke up, took a shower in her bathroom, dressed up in her medic-nin clothes, well rather since she was already a Doctor in the Konohagakure hospital.

Sakura slipped on her black button up long-sleeved shirt which was longer but she wore inside the white long-sleeved button up shirt –dress which ended below her waistline, adding a white tennis-skirt which ended inches above her knees, wore the black socks that seemed like stockings that ended only above her knees but ended below the skirt, slipped on her ankle-length zip-up boots and dried her hair. **(A/N: Check out the Vampire Knight, "Night Class" uniform for the girls, only without the black design for the top, add a doctors overcoat and viola! Sakura's doctor outfit!)**

She had 8 hours of shift today, starting at the time of 8 a.m- 4.p.m

It was currently only a little past 7, but the fact that she had to drop Sasuke off with Naruto, being as she could not attend to him while she had to focus on her patients, plus the fact that she also had to drop the Karin-bitch off at the Ichiraku ramen shop for the community extension service which was part of Karin's probation punishment,― Sakura had a lot of things to deal with on her plate.

Leaving her room with the necessary things in her small purse, she went straight to the table and began taking out necessary ingredients to make breakfast.

"Bacon and eggs would do for today." She murmured to herself. She was in a rush, no other choice, so she began to cook.

-

-

-

Sasuke woke up on his bed beside a sleeping Karin, his back was turned to her, odd, how that seemed to happen once in a while.

He stretched, and noticed the sizzling sound coming from the outside of his room.

Karin stirred in her sleep, placing a hand on the now empty bed space of her so called beloved. Her ruby eyes snapped open.

"Sasuke…kun?" she called out groggily as she sat up, rubbing her ruby eyes.

"Hn." He answered, slipping his black shirt on.

When he opened the door, the sizzling sound stopped, and he could hear the sounds of silverware being placed on mats and glass plates being taken out from the cabinets.

He walked towards the small dining table and came in sight with a very appealing Sakura― to his eyes atleast.

He may be the so called emotionless bastard, and, hell he still is! But that didn't mean that just because he was emotionless, he wasn't experiencing the raging hormones any normal male kind would experience.

His gaze lowered towards those shapely legs of hers.

'_I wonder how they would feel like wrapped around my waist as I―' _He stopped himself immediately from going any further from those dirty thoughts of his.

Now it was that exact time that Sakura noticed his presence, sure she was a skilled kunoichi was well, but hell, she was too preoccupied in getting things done before she was late for her shift to notice!

"Oh, Sasuke, you're already awake."

He noticed the lack of his suffix this time.

"Hurry up and finish breakfast, I'll have to drop you off at Naruto's since I can't drag you with me around the hospital on my throughout my whole shift, plus added the fact that your girlfriend is doing the community extension service s part of her punishment at Ichiraku's." Sakura explained as she sat down on her seat_._

"Itadakimasu!" She said before digging in.

Sasuke followed her, seated himself across her and echoed her, digging in as well.

Karin walked in on her short shorts and a too tight tank top.

'_Slut.' _Sakura thought as she continued to eat, trying her best not to heave from the food that wasn't digested yet.

-

-

-

An hour later, Sakura was already doing her rounds. Thankfully she clocked in the hospital right on time.

Karin had thrown a fit once Sakura reminded her that she had to be at Ichiraku's the whole day, while Naruto watched, amused by that manner as soon afterwards him and Sasuke headed to the training grounds.

'_Atleast he got his wish' _Sakura thought as a sigh escaped her lips.

She had been walking briskly all around the hospital with her doctor's white overcoat which seemed to have flown behind her on the bottom part since she did not button it, plus the fact that she was in heels, surely she knew that once she got home, numerous blisters would appear.

She leaned on the front desk of the hospital, sighing as she heard a small giggle which came from the only Hyuuga Heiress was behind at.

"Very funny, Hinata." Sakura said, a small smile on her lips.

Hinata returned the smile, " Sakura-san, I think that it is quite amusing that even though what you do everyday is so tiring, you still find it to be your most favorite and do it to the best of your capabilities no matter how annoying some patients can be." Hinata commented, smiling at her pink-haired friend.

Sakura laughed, "This is nothing. You should see what I have to go through at my house. Let me tell you something, babysitting your old teammate and his girlfriend, not a very easy job." She commented, laughing once again in the end.

Hinata could sense the ever so small pain in her words.

"Sakura-san, I know you're over him and all, but it must be hard seeing him all lovey-dovey with someone else…" Hinata said softly, eyes down on the files on her table.

All Sakura could do in response is smile…once again. But this time…it was fake.

"Sometimes life just doesn't turn out the way you want things to be…all that's left to do is make things better with how things stand." Sakua said.

_Paging Dr. Haruno, please report to the North Wing emergency room, your services are needed immediately, once again, paging Dr. Haruno to the North Wing emergency room, you're services are needed, Arigato Gozaimasu._

Sakura gave Hinata a lop-sided grin.

"See you later for lunch then, Hinata-chan!" Sakura said, dashing off to the nearest North Wing route.

Once Sakura was gone, Hinata slowly took out a folder that was addressed to Haruno Sakura from the Godaime.

The content: The restoration of the Uchiha Clan.

"No, Sakura-san…" Hinata murmured to herself "Sometimes good things happen to good people…and you're one of those people..." she murmured before slipping the folder in her file drawer, preparing it to be given to her friend once the clock announced lunchtime on the dot.

* * *

**.::TBC::.**

**

* * *

**

**People I luurve from the bottom of my--uh heart, yeah! (-.-")**

Zetake, Kuromi Uchiha, MiMiSora4EVR23, yukibozu, nanamisakurachan, veronica185, AnimeLover325, x.X.x.X.x. Babyboo294 x.X.x.X.x. ,  
lucy-chan18, i. want. my. money. back, chocyjod, kandykitababy, and Itoe-chan  
**For sending some love! :D I heart you all, plus the people that added me to story fav and story alert! Now, now, don't be shy! Leave me a review, onegai and make my happy-ish day! :D  
Ja ne!**


	3. Sanity

**Hey, people! Thanks once again to the reviewers who well, reviewed last chapter! They were aweesomee! xD Oh, and to the people that were asking me what the content of the folder was, well, seriously guys, it's like, written there! Seriously, it is! XD**

**Well here's a chapter for my awesome reviewers! ;)

* * *

**

**Chapter o2.-Sanity  


* * *

**

She was hallucinating. She was sure. The file on her hands seemed so real, the texture, the outline she traced on it's features.

All so real, and yet…it seemed as if she was asleep. That it was all a dream.

"The restoration of the Uchiha clan?" Sakura questioned Hinata as she skimmed through the different papers that were the content of the folder.

"Mm. It seems so." Hinata replied quietly, sipping her drink.

They were both at the hospital cafeteria. Sitting across from each other. It took Hinata ten minutes to finally come up with the nerve to hand the file over to Sakura.

"What does Tsunade-shishou expect Sasuke to do? Resurrect the Uchiha clan immediately?" Sakura questioned, both her eyebrows raised.

HInata shrugged her delicate shoulders. "I'm not sure, Sakura-chan. All I'm sure of, is that Hokage-sama wants to see you later on. I'm not sure what it's about, she just told me to inform you that your presence will be needed in her office after your shift when she handed me the file." Hinata told her.

Sakura nodded, "I guess I can't assume the worst case scenario or anything. I mean, she is the Godaime, and her word, is the law."

HInata looked up to gaze at Sakura. "Sakura-chan, even though things turn to the rough patch, there's always hope. The best you can do is just look at the positives in life, and the positives things you do, and everything will be alright, once again." Hinata said, smiling reassuringly as she placed her hand above Sakura's on the table.

"Thanks, Hina-chan. You're a good friend." Sakura said, smiling in return.

"Anytime, Sakura-chan. Besides, you're my friend. Plus if you're all down, eventually Naruto-kun will also be affected by your sadness, and so will I. We're just friends trying to help you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura beamed at her, "I know, Hinata. I know."

**.**

**.**

**.**

When the clock struck 4p.m, signaling Sakura that it was already the end of her shift, she immediately went straight to the changing room part of the hospital.

Once she got there, she slid off her doctor's white overcoat, and took a hanger out from her locker there, slipping it on the overcoat and placing it in.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to use the clothes I placed in my locker, that way I won't look idiotic dressed in only the doctor's outfit without the overcoat." She said to herself.

Changing her clothes into black denim jeans and a plain white tank top, she pulled her hair and tied it into a high ponytail, allowing her long hair to flow from behind her when she made sudden movements.

"Much better." She mumbled to herself as she placed her Doctor's outfit in her locker, locking it and stepping outside the changing room.

Clocking out, she turned to the direction of the Hokage tower and took her time walking there, the file on her hands.

'_I wonder why Tsunade-shishou would suddenly call me to her office today.' _She had wondered as she passed the Ichiraku ramen shop on her way there.

A familiar voice snapping her out of the dazed stupor she was in.

"Ew! I refuse to touch those things while I cut them!" Karin's voice exclaimed in disgust.

Turning her head to the direction, Sakura saw the view of Karin wearing her everyday outfit, with an apron right over it. A bandana was on her head, just like Ayame's, and she was being forced on kitchen duty.

"Karin, I don't qualify you to take the orders from our customers anymore! Half of them, you act all rude with no respect whatsoever to the paying customers, while the other half, you spend your time _flirting _with them. What. The. Hell? You'll run s out of business if you continue doing those things!" Ayame said, her hands on her hips as she argued with Karin.

"Well I am certainly _not _going to cut those raw things! They're disgusting!" Karin replied, shuddering for added effect. "Why can't I just be serving the damn ramen?!"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "You tried that already _before _you even got to the job of waitress taking orders, which you, as well, FAILED at!"

Karin rolled her ruby orbs.

"You spilled half the ramen on customers, _without _even apologizing!"

"Well I can't help it! If it were hot guys, like Sasuke-kun, I wouldn't have to!" She retorted.

"Gaaah! Fine! Wash the plates then!" Ayame huffed, turning on her heel to proceed to taking a customer, who had been sitting there, watching the argument silently and patiently.

"FINE!" Karin shouted back, disappearing behind the counter.

Sakura chuckled at this.

When Sakura had already arrived outside the Godaime's office, in of course the Hokage tower, she heard Tsunade already screeching and screaming like a banshee to the poor person who had been inside with her.

"I WANT THOSE SAKES DELIVERED HERE BY TOMORROW! AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?" Tsunade's loud voice bellowed from the enclosed room.

'_Boy, shishou is so mad today that I can hear her yelling as if she was just beside me.' _Sakura thought as she leaned on the wall beside her. Allowing her mentor to be able on finishing her _important _meeting.

"H-Hai, Godaime-sama. I shall get on with that with the Tea country Lord to send out people to deliver their fine…sake." The poor male from inside the room replied.

"Good. You're dismissed!" Tsunade's loud voice said.

"H-Hai!"

Sakura heard shuffling, most likely meaning that the guy was bowing and scampering off to the front door.

Once the door opened, Sakura came in face to face with a shaken male…dude.

"Ah, Sakura! Come in!" Her mentor's voice said from her office.

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura replied as she stepped in.

Once she was in, she closed the door behind her, and faced her mentor.

"I see that you're holding the file." Tsunade said as Sakura sat down on one of the chairs infront of Tsunade's table.

"Hai, Shishou. But I don't quite understand the meaning to all of this. I mean, what do you expect Sasuke to do once he receives this file?" Sakura questioned. Curiosity getting the better of her.

Both the blonde-haired older female's hands were intertwined and her elbows were propped on the table, her hands under her chin.

"Smart girl. Just how I taught you." Tsunade replied. Her eyes closed.

Sakura did not respond to that comment, instead her grip on the folder tightened, anticipated for the answer of the Hokage.

Amber eyes flickered open. "I expect the Uchiha to atleast be familiar to the idea of him having to resurrect his clan." She explained.

"But shishou, Sasuke already knows that." Sakura replied. No suffix added on purpose. What was the use for it anyway when she was sure she meant nothing to him. So why should he mean anything to her then?

"He must know that the elders want Uchiha's around already. The future heir o heiress to his sacred clan. After all, we don't know exactly the time of date Sasuke will die. Probably on a mission or maybe just a freak accident. It would only be a waste if the current last Uchiha does not provide an heir to which the sacred clan shall continue on living." Tsunade explained, her eyes gazing directly at Sakura's.

Sakura nodded her head. "Who…do you expect then…to have Sasuke…marry?" she questioned hesitantly.

Tsunade's eyes which were focused on the window, now flickered directly at Sakura.

Silence flowed through the air.

"…It depends on him." She answered.

Sakura's brows furrowed and her forehead somewhat creased in confusion. "Then what's the point in this thing. Just to _remind_ him that he has to get married and produce an heir?" Sakura questioned, as she had lightly thrown the folder on Tsunade's desk for it to slide slightly in a closer distance towards the female Hokage.

Tsunade looked down on the file as she spoke to Sakura.

"The elders and I haven't spoken on a year or date we want there to be Uchihas. We all just have decided that the powerful Uchiha clan must go on for generations, not to be brought to the extinction for the powerful Sharingan to be forever lost." She said.

Sakura processed the words of her Shishou in her mind.

"We have no right to pick a random…girl," her eyes flickered once again for a slight fraction on Sakura's face before turning away, "seeing as he is the only left Uchiha, we have already came to the decision that he will have to pick a bride, so long as it does not take to long." Tsunade said.

"And the date of the marriage?" Sakura questioned.

Tsunde sighed. "We haven't come to that part yet. Although he must not be unprepared when the time comes. He could either get married before we even announce the right date for him to. The sooner the better."

Sakura sighed. "I guess there's no use in defying your orders, is there?" Sakura said with a soft smile on her face.

"Mmm…there is absolutely no use. That is why you did not bother with my decision on having the Uchiha and his…girlfriend staying at your house. Am I correct?" Tsunade replied with a sly smile on her face.

Sakura nodded. "It would only be a waste of energy to do so."

"I've taught you well, Sakura. Remember though, we have those rare occasioned trainings on some Sunday afternoons. I'll be scheduling one, soon enough." Tsunade said, grinning after her statement.

Sakura chuckled. "Can't wait, then."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ughh, I feel like a Kunoichi babysitter." Sakura groaned as she took long strides towards the Ichiraku ramen shop to pick up Karin.

Apparently she wasn't trusted enoughto be able to walk around the village alone without professional people following or guarding her.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-san!" Ayame's cheerful voice exclaimed from behind the counter as she saw _Sakura's figure coming into sight._

"_Konichiwa, Ayame-san! Is Karin done for the day?" Sakura questioned as she seated herself on one_ of the stools right infront of the counter.

Ayame nodded, "Just a few more minutes till she's done with all the dishes and she's good to go." Ayame replied.

Sakura chuckled. "So how was she today?"

Ayame almost fell on the ground. "Aw, Sakura-san! Don't get me started!"

This caused both girls to giggle right before a weary-sighted Karin came into view.

"How was your day, Karin?" Sakura questioned, grinning at the end of her cheeky statement.

Karin growled and shoved the apron on the counter.

"I'm done." She grumbled as she passed the counter and stood right beside Sakura, glaring at the pink-haired medic-nin.

Sakura ignored the hard glare at her. "Thanks, Ayame-san! See you tomorrow when I drop Karin off!" Sakura giggled as she hopped off the stool and walked right out of the shop. Karin glowered at Sakura's back. Burning holes through it.

When they arrived right outside Sakura's door, she could already feel a familiar chakra inside.

'_Sasuke.'_

"Yay! Sasuke-kun is home!" Karin sang.

'_Typical' _Sakura thought. She should have known that Karin would also most likely have sensed it. Being as her special ability was tasked to do so and much more involving a person's chakra.

"Well?" she said directly facing Sakura.

"What?" Sakura turned to look at Karin.

"What are you waiting for? Open the Goddamn door already!" Karin hissed, placing both hands on her hips.

Both of Sakura's eyebrows raised. "And just who do you think you are?"

Karin mimicked Sakura's action. Both of her brows raised as well. "I'll say this one more time, Open the Goddamn door!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I don't understand slut language." She retorted.

Karin's eyes widened. "You think I'm a slut?" She bit out, glaring at Sakura.

Sakura remained firm. I mean, who did this girl think she was? _She_ was the one who had the comfort of sleeping in Sakura's house, _eating, lazing around, _and _She _had the nerve to boss her around like that?! I think not!

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I offend you? Would you like me to add in whore too?" Sakura replied, batting her eyelashes and placing her index finger right at the edge of her lips as she feigned to be in deep thought.

Karin growled. "Well you know what, you're just a—"

The door to Sakura's apartment opened, and in came the view of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn. You're voices, I bet, could be heard throughout Konoha." He stated as he turned and stalked inside.

Sakura and Karin glared at each other before entering, pushing each other at the process.

Karin seated herself on Sakura's black plush leather love-seat couch in the living room.

"My God my feet are aching from all the hard work I've done today!" Karin whined as she placed her feet, which now was only in her knee-length black stockings infront of her, which was ontop of the circular glass coffee table.

"What work? Ayame-san told me that you practically _screwed _all the jobs she assigned to you on this very single day! Now take your nasty feet off of my coffee table!" Sakura bit out.

Karin merely rolled her eyes, but complied nonetheless.

"You sure know how to pick 'em." Sakura muttered as she passed Sasuke on her way to the kitchen.

Sasuke scoffed.

"Sasu-kuuun!"

"Hn." Sasuke walked over to his girlfriend seated on the couch.

"Karin." He said, as he sat down beside her.

"Hmm, Sasu-kun?" She questioned.

Sasuke smirked. He knew that this girl would do about _anything _for him.

"Would you mind doing me a favor?" He asked.

Karin numbly nodded. "Anything for you, Sasu-kuuun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura was at the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of orange juice when she heard a loud squeal coming from her living room.

"Shit." She muttered to herself. Karin's high-pitched squeal made Sakura jerk her hand to the side, completely missing the glass infront of her.

"Stupid Karin." She cursed as she went to the sink and grabbed the rag on the counter. She wiped the mess on the countertop with a frown on her face.

Once she was done, she threw the rag back on the counter of the sink and walked out of the kitchen, heading out to her room.

The view of the living room came into sight, plus the fact that Sasuke and Karin were practically sucking each others' faces.

A disgusted look appeared on her face.

"God! And I have to live with this?!" Sakura whined. The couple on the couch broke apart as they heard Sakura's whine.

Sasuke glared at Sakura coldly. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

Karin, who was in his arms merely giggled.

Sakura was taken aback by the coldness of his words.

'_That's how he left us years ago, that's how he still acts years later.' _Sakura thought as her brows furrowed in anger and frustration.

"In case you haven't noticed, I _live_ here!" Sakura retorted, one of her hands that wasn't holding the cup of orange juice, was placed on her waist.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Karin, who was giggling no more, sat up straight on her couch.

"In case you haven't noticed, Sasuke-kun and I are trying to have some _alone time _here." She said as a matter of fact.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "And incase _you _haven't noticed, I was trying to pass by going to my room when the ugly sight of you guys practically making out on _my _couch came into view." Sakura replied.

Sasuke's ice-cold glare hardened.

"Sakura," His ice-cold voice said, matching with his glare, "can I speak to you for a moment."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No thanks."

Sasuke's glare hardened even more. If that was even possible.

"Now!" He hissed as he stood up, disentangled himself from Karin, grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her to her room. Slamming the door afterwards.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I already explained it to your dumbass of a girlfriend at the living room, incase you were too clouded with _lust _to even comprehend what I was saying!" Sakura hissed back.

The sun was already setting, and the room was almost pitch black now.

"Stop interrupting or just even showing up when _I'm _busy. Incase _you _haven't noticed, Karin and I didn't decide to stay here! The damn Godaime did! So stop your whining!" Sasuke said coldly, glaring at Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She couldn't deny the pain that was building up, but the anger in her system was the one that was winning and overcoming her.

"Look here, Uchiha. I did _not _ask for this! I'm just following orders from the Godaime! I am not as idiotic as Naruto who would pick up a fight and try disagreeing on the mission rather task the Godaime assigned to me, only to lose, _minutes _later." Sakura replied back.

Sasuke's eyes remained stoic. He was silent all throughout Sakura's ramblings.

Sakura stared back at him. She didn't know what she saw in his eyes. The way he looked at her made her want to quiver in fear. But she was stronger than that. Hell, she was the strongest Kunoichi with inhuman strength, thanks to the Godaime who had been her mentor.

But then Sakura remembered the events yesterday.

"S-Sasuke…kun." She said.

Sasuke made no sign that he heard her, but he made no sign that he didn't either. So she continued.

"About what happened yesterday…"

Sasuke's eyes sustained the stoic in his eyes as he replied. "It was nothing. Don't expect it again any time soon." He replied. His hands still folded and infront of his chest.

It was then in that moment that Sakura felt anger, frustration, pain, and heartbreak all creeping up in her system. But the latter one was the one that hurt the most.

* * *

**.::TBC::.**

* * *

**Well that's chapter 2 for you ;) Send me some love, will you guys? :D**

**Review, review, REVIEW! Errr, Onegai? xD**

**I'm off to torture Sasu-sama! Ja ne! :D  
**


	4. Feelings

**Yosh! So I have finally updated after months! v.v;; Gomenasai! I had writer's block for like...forever, and I started feeling inspiration a week ago or so. Ohh! And I thank all of my lovely reviewers! You guys mean the world to me for supporting this fanfiction that came out from me! Domo Arigato! ^^ ****

* * *

**

**Chapter o3: Feelings**

* * *

Faint rustling sounds from outside the secluded room he was in echoed in his ears. Being the light sleeper he was, Uchiha Sasuke positioned himself into a sitting one on the bed.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times before he finally stretched and moved towards the edge of the bed. His bare feet touching the floor.

The bed beside him shifted, making light sounds. His senses had come to life. Alert and ready.

Sasuke's piercing onyx orbs landed on a sleeping woman. He immediately stood on his feet, and stared down at the sleeping form of Karin. His teammate and his so-called _girlfriend_.

He wasn't used to having another person in the same bed as him. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't used to having another person _that _close to him. And by close, I mean by the distance of their bodies.

Even when they were back in Sound, Karin and Sasuke had different quarters to sleep in. They had never slept in the same room. Ever.

But as part of his probation, he had to be put under house arrest, thus landing him here with his said comrade. (He wasn't really used to calling any female his _girlfriend…_so why start_ now?_)

Sasuke sighed and proceeded to the door of the room. He twisted the knob and pulled the door towards his direction.

.

.

.**  
**Sakura was busy zipping up her black knee-length boots when Sasuke had stepped out of his and Karin's room.

He spotted his ex-teammate on the couch in the living room, seated as she was bent down slightly, too preoccupied in zipping her boots.

"Hn." He grunted. Sasuke wasn't the type of guy who said, _"Good Morning."_ And so he resorted to grunting instead.

No response.

Sakura's hand moved from her right boot, which was zipped up already, to her left one.

"Hn." He grunted once again.

Still no response.

He finally grew annoyed of this. Wasn't she a Kunoichi of Konohagakure? Kunoichi's were taught to observe their surroundings at all times. No matter if they were preoccupied with something or not. It was part of the basic rules to be aware at all times.

"Sakura." Sasuke stated gruffly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. His eyes clearly showing annoyance.

"What?" Sakura finally replied as she looked at him. Her jade orbs meeting his onyx ones.

_'Heh. She'll be the first one to look away.' _Sasuke thought smugly.

Seconds passed.

Seconds that had turned into a full minute.

Her eyes had held his strong gaze.

His smugness had died down as it was replaced with annoyance once again,

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he walked right past her and proceeded to the kitchen, where the countertop which had platters that were covered in foil were placed.

"That's breakfast for you and your…girlfriend. I have an errand to do, and ANBU will be the ones who will be individually escorting you two, in replacement of me for the day. Well Ja, I'm off." Sakura called from the living room as Sasuke heard light footsteps slowly sounding much fainter than the last one. And finally, he heard the door being pulled open, and shut back close.

The second Sasuke couldn't sense Sakura's chakra, he felt two new unfamiliar chakras around the premises of Sakura's house.

_'ANBU.' _Sasuke thought simply as he began taking the foil off to begin his breakfast. He still had to meet up with Kakashi, Naruto and that other dude, Sai, in the training grounds. No doubt another spar shall occur.

A few minutes after he was done with his breakfast, (of course leaving some for Karin as well) Sasuke began heading to the bathroom. A quick shower and the routinely grooming shall do before he proceeds directly to the training grounds (with an ANBU of course, following him.)

Karin had appeared from their room. Her hair (the straight long side) in disarray as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

A yawn escaped her lips as she greeted Sasuke.

"Good morning, Sasu-kuuun!" she said. Her voice high and very pitchy that morning.

_'What's she so happy about?' _Sasuke thought inwardly as he grunted in response. He continued towards the bathroom before Karin had prevented him from going any further as she had caught his wrist with her hand.

"Ne, Sasu-kun, where are you heading to?" she asked sweetly.

Sasuke shook his wrist free from her grasp in a harsh manner as he answered her without making eye contact, "bathroom." He stated as he left her on the spot she was standing on.

He didn't actually know her all too well. Her attempt of acting flirtatious seemed to have ended up as 'die hard trying' to Sasuke.

He didn't respond as he slammed the bathroom door shut.

The edges of Karin's upturned lips dropped as she trudged towards the kitchen. She hadn't sensed the pink girl's chakra anywhere…so then why was Sasuke acting extra cold today?

_'Could it be that… nah, that couldn't be it.' _Karin thought as she sat down on one of the stools and picked up a fork before digging in for breakfast. She still had work today at that damn ramen store.

Karin sighed. "Another day, wasting my special abilities." She muttered to herself as she plopped her elbow on the counter and placed her hand on the side of her face.  
.

.

.**  
**"So how's the babysitting job, forehead-girl?" Ino questioned before chuckling as she leaned on the wall across the door to the Hokage's office.

They were both called on the phone by Shizune last night, informing them that the Hokage had requested for their presence the next day. The reason? She did not mention.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde girl beside her. "They're both hormonal adults that need to be kicked out of my house." she practically hissed out.

Ino's smile immediately dropped hearing her bestfriend's tone. "You…you're not over him…are you?"

Sakura's head immediately whipped to the side, catching and holding her bestfriend's gaze through her own eyes. "You―you must be kidding me! Hell no do I have feelings for that―that jerk!" Sakura exclaimed, laughing afterwards.

_Faker… Liar…_

"Don't lie to me, Sakura!" Ino said. Her eyes were hardened as her lips were set in a grim line.

No. She did not love him. Not anymore. She knew it. She did not love him…she couldn't.

"Sakura, tell me the truth!"

_(No…I don't dammit…I don't love him…I already told you guys about how stupid and idiotic he is with his girlfriend…how everytime I see them kissing it tears me apart…how everytime he looks at me, I always wish to find an emotion…love, in his eyes.)_ Sakura wanted to scream those words at her bestfriend. Nothing made sense anymore.

She was confused.

"I know you still love him, Sak. Even if you had convinced me, the others, and even yourself that you don't. It's still there. Those emotions are the solid evidence, Sak. And you know why it's unhealthy for you to continue living like this."

Her explanation…Ino's explanation made Sakura's knees wobbly and unsteady.

_("I have a family and I have friends... but if you're gone…it's the same as being alone")_

She felt moisture in her eyes. Her vision became hazy and foggy.

_("I love you so much! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun! I'll do anything for you. So…please stay! I'll help you with your revenge, I'll do something!")_

"S-Sakura…"

"S-Sakura! Gomen! I- I didn't mean to make you…cry."

_Drip…_

_("If not…take me with you…")_

_Drop…_

_("If you go…I'll scream!")_

_…_

_("Sakura…Arigato.")_

_…_

_("Sasuke...kun.")_

"Yo, Sakura! You're scaring the hell out of me!"

Sakura's face was covered by her bangs as she stared at the ground. Her lips formed a sad grim smile. Her eyes were shut tight, lightly covered by a few strands of her long hair. Tears were spilling now from her eyes, landing and forming dark spots on the wooden floor beneath them.

_"I still…love him…" _was her last thought before her head began to pound ruthlessly. She felt dizzy...andjust like that, her eyes automatically closed.

_"Sakura."_

_"Sakura!"_

_Why is Ino…panicking…?_

And she could only see black now.

-

"She's been unconscious for almost an hour." Ino had explained to Naruto.

Ino had caught Sakura's body which was about to land on the hard wooden floor due to the fact that she had suddenly lost consciousness. She had fainted.

The blonde girl had yelled immediately for the Hokage, barging in on whatever business the Godaime was currently attending to. Her bestfriend was much more important than being reprimanded for her actions. The consequences could wait. The life of her friend couldn't.

"Tsunade-sama!" she had shouted.

Said blonde woman immediately stood up, and dismissed the ANBU in front of her when she had noticed her unconscious pink haired apprentice being carried by the Yamanaka girl.

After that, Tsunade had checked on her. Sakura had been stressing herself out. Her mind was in turmoil, due to the fact that she was dead confused and the aching pain of her heart everytime she saw the two together drove her to an extent wherein she would not eat. Wherein she never touched the plate of her food. Wherein she would stay up late at night.

She had thought that the lack of appetite was just normal. Unfortunately, she was in denial.

"I'm guessing that this has something to do with the decision I made on the punishment of the Uchiha and his…female companion."

Ino had snorted. _'What gave you _that _idea?' _She thought sarcastically as she stared at her bestfriend's lying figure on one of the couches in the Hokage's office.

"Honestly Baa-chan, what were you thinking?!" Naruto had said.

He was informed on what had happened with his female friend. Hearing the news, he immediately rushed towards the Godaime's office.

"It was more…suitable."

"Feh. Suitable my ass." Naruto muttered.

"Shut up, Naruto." Ino said. Her azure orbs focused on the amber-eyed elder as she spoke. "So is Sakura alright?"

Tsunade nodded. "Hai. For now she just needs a lot of rest and she must start eating the right amount as before."

Naruto growled. "Old lady, how can you even suggest that, when the problem lies within the four corners of her home?! I bet that Sakura-chan would be experiencing difficulty going back to her old routine if that four-eyed witch will still be there…waiting…" Naruto shuddered.

He never did took a liking for Karin.

"I think Sasuke is the problem too. Not just that red-head slut." Ino said.

"Hmm…Nah! Teme and Sakura-chan are…cool with each other. I guess it's just the red-head standing in the way…" Naruto said. His fingers were rubbing his chin as he spoke.

"Standing in the way of what, exactly?"

"OF THEIR YOUTFUL SOON TO BE BLOOMING LOVE OF COURSE!" Maito Gai suddenly appeared, perched on the window of the Hokage's office.

"RIGHT ON!" Naruto exclaimed.

Gai flashed him his signature pose as he jumped off the window, out of their sight.

"See what I mean? _Even _Gai-sensei saw that one coming!" Naruto explained.

"Hmm…" Tsunade said as her thoughts drifted to something distant.

"Baa-chan? What are you thinking?"

"Hmm…"

"Baa-chan."

"Mmmm…"

"Baa-chan."

"…"

"Baa-chan! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING???"

A vein throbbed on the Godaime's temple as her fists raised. "Well for one, I will pound you into oblivion if you don't stop calling me that." She said.

Naruto backed away slightly. "Hehehe."

"And second…"

Naruto and Ino stared at the current Kage of the leaf.

"I think…I will place the girl with Sasuke under a different roof."

Naruto's eyes shined. "Really?"

"Maybe…"

Ino felt uneasy. "Are you sure about this, Godaime-sama?" Ino acquired.

"What's up with you? I thought that you were Sakura-chan's friend! Don't you want her to be happy?"

Ino glared at the cerulean-eyed ninja beside her. "Of course I want her to be happy, baka! It's just that…I think Sakura's love for Sasuke is…unhealthy."

Both Tsunade's and Naruto's eyes were on her.

"What do you mean?"

"Hokage-sama, what I mean is that, I think that Sakura's love for Sasuke isn't healthy for her. Just the slightest things Sasuke does, even if he just brushes her off, I bet Sakura will be feeling something close to aching in her chest. I know her that well, and I love her like a sister. I don't want her to lose herself to a guy that's as heartless as the Uchiha." Ino explained. The glimmer in her eyes had shown pure honesty and pain. Ino felt pain whenever she would witness Sakura suffering.

"No, you're wrong." Naruto answered.

"Huh?"

"When teme is with Sakura-chan, I can see that he's happy. That he enjoys her company. It's the same for Sakura-chan. I bet within time, she can change teme. That Sakura-chan will be able to warm up the ice bitch… I mean, the teme's heart."

"Hmm…the issue is…debatable." Tsunade said. "But for the meantime, I will think about your ideas. My answer will be ready by sunset. I expect you two to be back here by then. Am I understood?"

"Hai." Ino and Naruto answered.

Before anything else could be said, the three blondes heard a soft groan coming from Sakura. Ino and Naruto had immediately rushed to the pink-haired medic-nin as Tsunade followed not very far behind.

Sakura's closed eyes tightened before they slowly fluttered open. Jade orbs gazed confusedly at the three pairs of eyes that stared down at her.

"G-gomenasai!" Sakura said as she sprang up into a sitting position. Her head felt heavy as the consequence. Everything swirled slightly. She felt a little dizzy by her previous action.

"S-Sakura, you must rest." Ino said as she gently pushed Sakura down on her back.

"What happened?" she questioned as she held the side of her head.

"You fainted…due to the fact that you changed…your daily routine and stopped eating the right amount." Tsunade explained.

"Tell me the truth, Sakura. Do you still love Sasuke?" Ino had asked.

They needed to really know the answer. It would affect the decision of the Godaime.

Sakura was silent at first.

"Sakura-chan?"

"H-Hai…" Sakura said, her voice feather light and barely above whisper.

Silence…

"Hmm…very well then." Tsunade said as she walked back to her desk and sat down on her chair behind it.

"Baa-chan?"

"I called you two here because I need you guys to do something for me today." Tsunade informed the two other female ninjas in the room.

"Hai?" Sakura said as she slowly sat up.

"I need you, Sakura to fetch the other two Team Hebi members held under house-arrest in Kakashi's house. The other Jounin today were sent on a short patrol around the fire country border and will be back in a very short while. So in order not to waste time, you will have to bring them to the training grounds today. Unfortunately, the ANBU that I have as well placed to watch them for the time that Kakashi isn't able to, is scheduled for a mission in a few hours." Tsunade explained.

"As of now, I declare the old team 7, back to the way it was, with added members, Sai and Yamato. So that means, that you guys will have occasional trainings from time to time. Of course, the training will not be like the ones you've had when you were Genin. It's for the purpose to increase and improve on your abilities when you are not needed on dangerous missions and all that."

Naruto was a jumping mess.

"DATEBAYOOOOOO!"

-

"Naruto, would you _please _stop bouncing?" Sakura hissed as she walked with Naruto towards Hatake Kakashi's house. Sakura had taken Naruto up on his offer on accompanying her to fetch the other Hebi members. But now, Sakura was currently regretting her decision.

"Gomen, gomen, Sakura-chan! It's just that I'm so happy! The ol' team 7 is back!" Naruto exclaimed as he punched a fist in the air.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She was beginning to regret ever admitting the truth to the three blondes. Now that she had told them so, it was a definite admission of her true feelings for the Uchiha.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, what's the matter?" Naruto questioned. Both of his hands were behind his head as he walked alongside with her.

Thankfully Tsunade had called on Ino at her office today, not to accompany Sakura, but to inform the blonde girl that she would be the replacement of Sakura in the hospital for the day.

That way, Sakura wouldn't have to endure the look in Ino's eyes.

Sympathy mixed with different kinds of emotions.

Sakura shook further thoughts in connection to the previous events. _'I'll talk to her later.' _was her last thought before her and Naruto stopped in front of Kakashi's main door and knocked.

Knock Knock…

Silence.

Waiting, waiting.

Stare stare

Knock Knock Knock.

Incredulous look from Sakura

Waiting…waiting…

Impatient growl from Naruto

Louder knocks.

Silence.

"THAT'S IT! I'M BUSTING THE DOOR DOWN!"

"Naruto."

"I MEAN SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE HELL IS TAKIING THEM SO LONG?

"Naruto…"

"WHAT'S SO HARD WITH OPENING THE DAMN DOOR?!"

"Naruto!"

"STUPID OTHER TEAM HE―"

"NARUTO!"

"H-huh?"

Around Sakura's index finger dangled a key on a silver loop chain.

"Tsunade-shishou gave me the key, remember?"

Insert sweat drop from Naruto.

"R-Right!"

"Uh-huh."

Once the door creaked open, in came the sight immediately of a blue-ish-white-ish haired guy with chin-length hair. He stared at them.

"Who are you?"

A vein throbbed at the side of Naruto's head. "More like what's wrong with _you?"_

Sakura sighed before turning towards the white-ish-blue-ish haired guy with semi-sharp teeth.

"I'm Haruno Sakura and he's Uzumaki Naruto. We're here to escort you for the rest of the day." She explained.

Suigetsu was too busy scanning her body up and down with appreciative eyes to even notice that she was done.

This made Sakura annoyed.

"Ahem, if you're done looking at me, can you _please_ call your other teammate so that we can leave?" Sakura hissed through gritted teeth.

Suigetsu's eyes traveled back to her eyes. "Hm, sure thing, _babe._" He replied before winking at her and walking off to get their other teammate, Juugo.

"S-Sakura-chan, you know that Suigetsu dude was―"

"I know, Naruto. I know." Sakura replied as she leaned on the left side of the doorframe.

Suigetsu had no manners at all. He didn't even bother to invite them inside. Hmph. Well whatever.

Moments later, Suigetsu came back with another guy that was much larger than he was. He had orange hair and walked beside the smaller man with a bored expression etched on his face.

The four of them walked to the training grounds in silence. Well, that was before Naruto had decided to interrupt said silence.

"Why did Sasuke need _you _guys anyway?" he had questioned walking backwards. He was facing them as both of his hands were behind his head.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Why would I tell you. As far as I've heard, you're just a _dobe._"

"NANIII?! I AM NO DOBE, DAMMIT! I AM GOING TO BE THE FUTURE ROKUDAIME OF KONOHAAAAA!!" He yelled, punching a fist in the air soon afterwards.

"Right, right. And Orochimaru is my boyfriend. Psshhh, yeah."

"I thought Orochimaru was dead." Naruto replied. His cerulean orbs showed signs of confusion.

Suigetsu almost felt the urge to drop on the ground anime style.

"Is he really _that_ stupid?" he whispered to Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Depends. Is _your_ red-haired teammate really _that _bitchy?" she questioned back.

"Hehehe. Yeah."

The training grounds came into view. The four of them had immediately spotted Karin and Sasuke standing on the farther side. Sasuke, being the broody type he is, was leaning his back on a trunk of a tree, whereas Karin, was standing right beside him. A flirty look was plastered on her face as she continued talking to him.

Sasuke had sensed their chakra nearby, and so did Karin.

His eyes opened to reveal onyx orbs. He stared at the four with bored eyes.

"Oi, look! It's Sasuke and Karin!" Suigetsu exclaimed as he walked towards them, followed by Juugo.

Naruto glared at Karin as she scowled back at him.

"I'll give her a piece of my mind." He muttered as he stomped his way over to them.

Sakura remained where she was as she felt two different chakra signatures close by.

"Thanks, guys." She said.

Two males clad in ANBU attire complete with masks emerged behind one of the tall big trees behind her.

"No problem, Sakura-san." The one on the left had stated.

"We shall be on our way now." Said the other one.

And in a poof, they vanished.

Sakura turned towards the big fussing group before her. Sighing, she walked over to them.

She didn't actually stay in the same spot as they were in, she stopped by a few trees near them and sat down under it's shade.

"Might as well get some extra reading." she murmured to herself before taking a small pocket book from the white ninja pouch readily tied to her waist and flipped it open to the page she stopped on last night.

She was too focused on understanding the medical techniques that she didn't notice two obsidian orbs staring at her.

A few moments later, a hand from behind her prevented her from reading any more words from the small handy book.

"Sai, I know it's you." Sakura said in a bored tone.

Said person immediately retreated his hands to his side before she would grab the chance to bite them off and plopped down beside her.

"Morning, ugly!" he greeted. His fake smile could be seen on his face. Though this time, Sakura sensed that it wasn't _all_ that fake today. As if Sai was truly happy in a way. Still, he called her _ugly_.

_Twitch._

"Want to have an early morning beating, Sai?" she replied, smiling as well.

Sai was still smiling as he inched backwards. "A-Anyways, what are you reading there?" he questioned, hoping to divert the topic to something less…ruthless.

"Hmm. Just some helpful medical techniques I can use on my next shift at the hospital." Sakura replied as her jade orbs looked back at the said book.

"You know Sakura-san," Sai began, "I read an interesting book last night."

This caught Sakura's attention. "Oh really? And what might that book be?"

"Well, it was quite…interesting actually. I didn't quite get what it was at first, but I trusted Kakashi-san's decision. He told me that I should really be reading that kind of book at my age."

_'Uh-oh.' _

"And, what might that book be?"

Sai took out an orange book from the small bag behind him.

_Another twitch._

"See, Sakura-san, there are pictures that are quite interesting. I don't fully get what the writer is implying, so can you please explain them to me? Kakashi-san said that I should be learning some…skills. But I don't really know what he's talking about." Sai explained as he turned pages from the book. Probably finding the page that needed to be explained.

"S-Sai, don't―"

Too late. Sai had opened a page in the said orange book and showed it to Sakura.

There was a certain picture…with a man on top of a woman…and they were…

"I don't really get it…when the writer said that the guy had inserted his―"

Sakura flushed red as she whipped her head to the side. She tuned out the words that were coming from Sai's mouth.

_'Oh I'm going to kill that pervy man.'_

From the trees close to them, Naruto's eyes had landed on the two. A flushing Sakura and a smiling Sai.

"Hey, look! Sai's here! And… is Sakura…blushing?" Naruto questioned as he pointed towards the two with a dumbfounded expression.

All their heads whipped over to the said two, as Sasuke's slowly turned towards them in a bored manner.

He saw Sakura blushing and looking away, as a guy that looked similar to him was smiling.

His onyx orbs bled crimson as the black coma-like wheels turned.

"Sasuke-kun, why is your Sharingan activated?" Karin asked from beside him.

_'What the…'_

The blood-red eyes immediately faded back to obsidian.

"Hn."

_'What the hell just happened?' _he thought to himself.

He couldn't think anymore as Kakashi walking towards them with a brown-haired man beside him was staring directly at him.

Sasuke could sense that Kakashi was smirking under his mask, yet the other brown haired man wasn't pleased at all when he noted how many missing-nins were with them.

Kakashi spoke some words of reassurance towards the said man, it seems as the brown haired man relaxed…slightly.

The two men stopped before them as Kakashi turned towards the two on the other side.

"If you two _lovebirds_ are done, you might as well come over here." Kakashi said teasingly, catching Sakura's and Sai's attention.

The two followed orders as Sakura glared at Kakashi.

Once they were near enough, Kakashi could sense that Sakura had a murderous aura surrounding her.

"Kakashi-sempai" Sakura inquired sweetly as she stared at him.

"H-Hai?" her tone was _too _sweet that it was a little scary directed for and to him.

"Do you know what happened just a while ago?" she asked. Her voice still coated with sweetness.

"U-uhh. Does the result involve my early, untimely death?" he questioned.

Sakura stared at him with a murderous intent as she tightened the leather gloves on her hand.

"What were you _thinking _when you gave Sai an _ICHA ICHA PARADISE _book?!" she hissed.

"H-He was too young and naïve, Sakura! I felt the _urge_ to want to begin teaching him on the birds and the bees!" he defended, as he backed away slowly, his palms raised in front of him.

Sakura cracked the knuckles on her hands as she flexed her neck. A sign of preparation.

The others could only stare in astonishment.

"Ne, Sai-baka, why is Sakura getting so worked up over the fact that you read Icha Icha Paradise? I mean, I read it too, so I don't see a reason for her to get so riled up."

"Oh?" Sai flipped through the pages in his book before stopping on a certain one and showing it to the group before him. "Because I showed Sakura-san this page, and I asked specific details on it." he replied.

Karin's face turned bright red as Suigetsu's hand appeared under his chin…thinking. Juugo looked indifferent as he immediately turned his head to the side, Yamato slapped a hand on his head and sighed. Afraid of his dear friend's life. Sasuke ignored all of them, as blood trickled down from Naruto's nose.

"O-Oh! I can see why Sakura-chan got so riled up." He replied.

Sai raised an eyebrow. "So do you know the explanation to this picture?" he asked innocently as he raised the book a bit to match Naruto's eye-level.

"Yosh! I do! Well you see, that there, is a _position_. Part of the _many, many, many _positions there are to s―"

"NARUTO! I _DARE _YOU TO CONTINUE THAT SENTENCE!" Sakura yelled.

She and Kakashi with a noticeable bump on his head were walking back towards them.

"A-Ah! Sakura-chan! I wasn't…well I didn't― no wait! I wouldn't―"

"Oh shut the hell up, _pinky. _They're _men_, they _should _know about this stuff!" Karin interjected as she examined her nails. She didn't even bother to look up.

A vein appeared once again at the side of Sakura's temple. "What did you just call me, red?" she hissed.

Karin looked up this time. Her ruby orbs directed towards her. "I called you **PIN―**"

_BOOM!_

The sound of a body hitting the trunk of the trees from the ones planted near them were heard.

Karin had already tested Sakura's patience enough. The thin line that was the remnant of her patience snapped once Karin had dared to call her _pinky _once again.

Sakura had retreated a fist, only to have it coming towards Karin's stomach. The fist Sakura had used to punch Karin was loaded with chakra, making the said red-head girl fly a few feet away.

Suigetsu and Juugo went over to her.

"Woah! She's unconscious!" Suigestu exclaimed from the spot he was in.

Sakura huffed as she stomped on her right foot and looked away. "That's what the _skank_ deserved anyway." She muttered.

Sasuke was astonished. He wasn't able to see Sakura's other abilities besides the while medic-nin thing. Today was his first day to actually see Sakura up-close when in combat.

Now to say that she was still weak would be unfair on her part.

She had…improved.

"Tch. Next time, Sakura, at least _try _to go easy on her." Kakashi said as he pulled his oh-so-favorite orange book from out of it's hiding place and flipped it open.

"Yeah, Sakura-san. I think it's best if you held back a bit." Yamato piped in.

_So she's really this strong, huh?_

"Hm. I think that girl deserved whatever came her way, anyway. She was testing Sakura's patience." Sai commented.

Sakura turned to him and flashed him that oh-so-lovely smile of hers.

The ones that she used to flash for him.

Sasuke noticed this, and he couldn't help but allow his eyes to narrow as a reflex action for some reason.

Not only did he come up with a conclusion on the said person that was supposed to be his replacement after he left. Sasuke had also figured out that for some reason…he did not seem to like this Sai...

_at all..._

**

* * *

**

.::TBC::.

* * *

**So like, Juugo and Suigestu finally appear in this chapter! Woot! I'm not exactly impressed with the way I wrote this part down though. v.v;; Oh, and thankfully this chapter explained Sakura's feelings, deep enough to answer some of your questions. I have big, big plans for the next chapter. So watch out for the update. Till then, I thank these awesome people who reviewed the last chapter:**

Uchiha Kirara, xXsaku-chanXx, lucy-chan18, fanpire329, xxiluvemoboyzxx, TragedyDawl, chocyjod, Ashley jo (anon), Kuromi Uchiha, MiMiSora4EVR23, bluehinata96 (anon), insaneanimelover, SasoLOVE111, kandykitababy, animeandvampslover18, musical-harmony-08, xxxVanstarxxx, Itoe-chan, nanamisakurachan, micchi sakura, Hunny-senpai, XxmotojixX, blueberry08, i. want. my. money. back, Sasuke and Sakura fan, Veroxion, Kaze No Shoujo, NynaeveIshzu, xxxmizuki-chanxxx, Rinni, sonia and zingyo heart

**-For reviewing! You guys made my day when you reviewed! Arigato! I'm just hoping that I didn't lose any of my reviewers/readers because of the late update. And I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm sort of sleepy at the moment. v.v;;  
Send some love, onegai? Make an author happy by clicking that button below and reviewing! Arigato Gozaimasu!**


	5. The Briefing

**It ****has been a long time, hasn't it? My, I am so sorry for not updating after such a long time! Busy, busy. And I mean not just busy, but buussyy. I know I don't update as frequently as I used to, but I'm trying! Seriously, I am! I just hope that the fruit of my labor will at least be...satisfying. I mean, really.**

**Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews. They bring a smile to my face. :)**

**

* * *

Chapter o4: The Briefing  


* * *

**

Uchiha Sasuke had never been one to complain. He was the kind of guy that took things as they came. Without any questions asked― if needn't be― and he wasn't the type of guy who was picky, either.

But despite with all that said, this morning contradicted every single fact we knew about him.

.

.

.

"Can you _please_ shut up?" a sharp exhale exited the nostrils of the _very_ annoyed sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. His eyes were closed, but his elegant eyebrows were knitted together.

Today didn't quite turn out to be one of those _tolerable _days for him. Quite the contrary, almost in every direction he turned to, an incident that would result to his patience line thinning would always seem to smack him right on the face―seemingly _taunting _him and whatnot.

A defiant eyebrow rose to his _request _as jade orbs narrowed at the still and rigid form of the Uchiha.

"Well _excuse _me for having _fun_. You know, _fun?_ A thing you actually call when you _enjoy _doing something? You should seriously try it one day." Haruno Sakura huffed, blowing a stray bang out of her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest in annoyance.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and glared at the girl in front of him―_hard._ He looked past her at the man that was currently sitting beside her on one of the chairs situated right inside the Hokage's office.

A gust of wind blew in and chilled Sasuke's skin, (although he did not flinch from the cold air) his right sense of mind came back as he noticed his _replacement_ flash him one of his oh-so-famous fake smiles. Having enough of this charade, he turned back to the pinkette sitting right to his left and began to speak.

"Well I'm _sorry _for reprimanding you to _act your age_." He shot back.

Today was not a good day for Uchiha Sasuke. Why, just this morning one of the members of the ANBU Black Ops appeared right outside Sakura's doorstep and told her that the Godaime requested for her presence, as well as the '_nuke-nin under probation,' _ he recalled. Not too long after, the two had departed from the apartment building, (of course not without the loud and obnoxious voice of a certain red head, _demanding _on answering her question as to where the hell the two were heading off to) and moments later, arrived right outside the Hokage's office, surprisingly looking at the lone artistic ninja, doodling on his pad.

After answering certain questions, they had later found out from Sai himself that the Hokage had requested for his presence as well.

"Ah, well why don't we all just settle down and try to get along, _ne_?" Sai had suggested, his trademark smile plastered on his pale face as he _momentarily_ distracted the two from stirring up _another _heated argument.

"_You_, stay out of this." Sasuke snapped, activating his clan's well known _weapon. _The _Sharingan_. He had just about enough pep talk and sympathy sessions with this― this person. He didn't need to be lectured on his actions and words, for he did not favor the idea of being questioned on his mannerisms in life.

"Now, now, Uchiha, we don't need to get all hasty here." A new voice had said, preventing the three from throwing any more insults at one another as they saw the person who the new voice belonged to.

"Hokage-sama," Sai greeted politely, bowing in respect.

"Shishou," Sakura then said, bowing as well.

"…Hn." Now that wasn't much of a surprise coming from _the _Uchiha Sasuke.

Tsunade ignored the usual impoliteness of the Uchiha. After all, she had grown accustomed to his behavior even though he had just returned to the village not too long ago.

"I called the three of you here, not to squabble and argue like brats," she hissed, taking a seat on her chair behind the large wooden oak table and glared at the three before continuing, "I called you three in here in need of your services."

Taking a swig out of the bottle of Sake situated beside the mission scroll for the three, the Godaime held up her hand, preventing Sakura from uttering any more reprimanding words. After all, _she _was the higher-up here. Not her student.

"I need but only the two of you, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke to do an A-ranked escort mission,"

An arrogant brow rose to this. "Why would an _escorting mission_ become possibly an A-ranked one?" Sasuke questioned. Although he was faced with the village's head, he had didn't care whatsoever as he snorted― unimpressed by the task.

The amber eyed woman's left eyebrow twitched. "Now you listen here, Uchiha," she began, "you're lucky that we're short on staff right now to carry out this mission, because _may I remind you_ that you're currently under probation, _meaning _that you're supposed to rot your stubborn ass in Sakura's home with nothing but D-ranked missions!" Tsunade exclaimed, slamming her fists down the large table.

Sasuke merely crossed his arms across his chest yet again, unaffected by the elder woman's outburst.

"Sasuke, just shut the hell up and try to cooperate throughout this mission. It's just a mission that will take less than 48 hours, anyway." Sakura said calmly, browsing through the mission scroll she took from her mentor as said person had reprimanded the stubborn Uchiha.

Said person's shoulders immediately tensed by the sound of her voice. Scolding himself inwardly, he cursed. Her voice had an effect on him.

_It had always been this way before…_

"Now that I can see that, that fact has relieved you, I would like to explain now the reason as to _why _it is an A-ranked mission, when in your minds, I'm _betting _that you three are thinking _why_ a simple escort mission turned out to be one of the highest ranks, am I correct?"

Despite the fact that Sasuke knew she was right, he made no move whatsoever to acknowledge the accuracy of her guess.

_And to think that he thought she was known for her ability to lose 90 percent of her overall money in the span of an hour due to her unhealthy betting habit._

"You are supposed to guide Sunakagakure's Kazekage back to the village. I'm sure all of you know who Sabaku no Gaara is." Tsunade stated. "Now Sai, I know you were part of the ANBU root section and you know about the current Kazekage of Suna, so I guess this is your opportunity to meet him personally."

Out of the corner of Sasuke's eye, he noticed that the Artist shinobi shifted a bit in his seat, but nonetheless, still kept that annoying smile of his plastered on his pale face.

"Point is, there have been reports on rogue ninjas attacking different leaders all over, so all I want you guys to do is to protect the Kazekage and make sure that no harm _whatsoever_ comes unto him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai." They all but instantaneously replied.

"Sakura, you will serve as the medic in this mission. And Sasuke, you will be the team leader. You will stand as a combat shinobi on this mission. The two of you will have to protect the Kazekage, but Sasuke, I need you two keep your eye out for Sakura as well. Without her, I'm positively sure that the success of this mission will decrease. I know that Sakura can fight for her own safety, but since she will be healing most of the time, you will have to watch her back. I know that your abilities are capable of doing such a simple task, Sasuke. This should be a walk in the park for you, since you were under that snake-sannin for years. Sai, you will serve as the back-up if anything goes wrong, you will be the first one to be sent after them. I need but a few ninjas for this mission. Skillful ninjas, that is. All that said and done, you guys will leave tomorrow morning. "

"A-ah! Shishou, I have a question though,"

"And that would be?"

"What will happen to Karin while we're away? She _is _still staying in my place, you know?" Sakura questioned.

"Hm, well she's staying at Yamanaka's place. Her squad had just arrived from their recent mission a few days ago, and as a reward for their job well done, has been given two weeks off." Tsunade replied, opening drawers and pulling out what seemed like scrolls to be signed, (that she had put off since a few days ago, that's for sure) she placed them neatly on the table and took out her pen.

"Now the three of you should be getting on your way now and off to your own duties for the rest of the day. The mission starts at the first break of the sun in the morning. Don't be late." were her last words as Sai closed the door behind them.

"Well that was a long briefing. I don't think _beautiful _will be too happy to hear that _whiney pants _will be staying with her, though." Sai mused as the three of them walked down the hall.

Inwardly Sakura agreed, ever since Team Hebi had first stepped foot in the village, and ever since amber met azure eyes, the two female women had instantly grown the feeling of nothing but hatred towards one another.

"Well why don't we all go to Ichiraku's for lunch. It's almost noon and we could all use some fuel." Sai suggested.

"I swear Sai, you're turning into Naruto as each day passes by." Sakura commented, amused at the thought.

"Hn,"

The two turned their attention towards Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke. I think that you should come as well. After all...Karin will be there." Sakura stated; a smile plastered on her face.

And even though Sai hasn't mastered the art of emotions as of current, he knew well enough to spot on the fake smile on Sakura's face. And even more when Sasuke merely grunted in response, but proceeded to walking ahead of them to the same destination.

He didn't fail to notice the corners of Sakura's mouth dropping, and her façade to diminish just as fast as it had appeared.

"Cheer up, Sakura-san. I know that Sasuke-kun there is probably hungrier than we are." Sai tried, placing a comforting hand on her left shoulder with his smile added for reassurance.

This gesture of his didn't fail to bring a small smile on Sakura's face. "Thanks…Sai. For everything."

.

.

.

The sun had already begun to set behind the hills as the three parted ways from Ichiraku's with satisfied bellies. The day had been quite…eventful.

Arriving there a few minutes past noon, they spotted a head topped with blonde spikes seated on one of the counters. Stuffing himself till his heart's content, Naruto failed to notice their presence, for he was too busy stuffing himself with his favorite beef ramen. And so, it wasn't quite shocking when the scenario of Sasuke hitting him behind the head, causing him to choke on some noodle strands, take his face out of that steamed noodle bowl and yell profanities to the culprit.

The rest of the remaining hours had been spent on basically ordering more bowls, beverages and conversing through light chatting (with a dose of bickering from Sakura and Karin) with one another.

Naruto had been the first one to leave his dearly beloved ramen stand, (not before complaining how unfair it was that the three of his teammates had been all assigned on the same mission after being informed by Sakura) for he had claimed that he had to catch up with their old sensei, Kakashi, and ask him certain _things_.

The remaining three had departed Ichiraku's a short while afterwards with Karin clinging onto her boyfriend's arm.

Shortly after that, Sai had to part ways for he had to take a different route towards his home. Sakura bid him off with e friendly hug and a kiss on the cheek. One, which didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha who watched this scene through the corner of his eyes.

Stiffening for some unknown reason, he merely shrugged the feeling off, and proceeded to think that the sight of public display of affection disgusted him.

They had arrived outside Sakura's apartment door shortly after that, and Sakura immediately sat down on one of the living room couches, switched on the television, and forgot all about the presence of the other two, (or well, at least _tried _to) it wasn't doing any good for her.

Karin had gone directly inside her and Sasuke's room, her voice trailing all the way as she complained on how tired she was, and how unfair her punishment was, as Sasuke stalked off to the kitchen,(to probably take out another tomato from Sakura's refrigerator) not that Sakura minded anyway.

A few moments later as Sakura landed on her favorite channel, Sasuke plopped down on the seat right beside her, his scent filling up her nostrils as she resisted the urge to lean closer to him and just sniff his unique scent.

Sasuke had snorted as the television aired one of Sakura's favorite romance films. And as the main lead male and female had met, and as the narrator has stated that it was _love at first sight_, Sasuke had furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Why the hell do you even watch this bunch of crap?" he had questioned arrogantly; turning towards Sakura; one of his eyebrows raised.

To say that Sakura was surprised would be an understatement. Bafflement was out of the question as well. She was…beyond _shocked_ at his question. At his _arrogance._

Her shocked state had immediately been replaced with that of anger.

"And why, may I ask are you so intrigued to know my answer? It is, after all, nothing but crap, anyway." Sakura retorted, her eyebrows knitting together as her arms folded in front of her chest in defiance.

Defiance to comply in answering his question immediately and obediently like a puppy.

"But then again in some way, it was kind of expected for a person like you to be interested in these kind of things." Sasuke ignored her retort.

"What do you mean a person like _me_?! Are you pointing out that I am weak, Uchiha?!" Sakura shouted, standing up and blocking Sasuke's line of vision from the television as she towered over his seated form.

Sasuke merely closed his eyes and rubbed the side of his temples in annoyance as he replied. "Yes, I am calling you weak, Sakura. No need to be baffled by the statement. It isn't quite shocking the least, actually."

Ignoring the tugging feeling of his chest, Sasuke knew that he was lying. He couldn't admit that on the very first day of training once again with his old team, he was astounded by Sakura's performance in the area of the battlefield. He had never expected her to progress _that _well.

"Well actually, being called weak by you is something that I should be happy about actually. I don't want to be whatever _strong _means to you, because that just states that I must be whoring around with other men just as much as you've been dating and bedding countless women!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes filled with rage as she held back the tears of anger that threatened to slide down her face as she erupted with emotions.

This statement only caused the Uchiha to stand. "And just what are you implying there, Haruno?" he hissed.

Under his dark gaze, Sakura had almost wanted to just take back the words she had said in the first place. Keyword being a_lmost._

"Are you implying that I have no morals at all? That an _Uchiha _has no morals?!" Sasuke bellowed, gripping Sakura on her shoulders.

Sakura ignored the painful pressure added on to her shoulders as she matched his glare with one of her own. "No, Sasuke. I'm not _implying._ I _am_ saying this. No beating around the bush whatsoever!"

Sasuke's grip on her shoulders tightened as he responded, "Well who are you to be talking about morals, when all I know is that within a week you'll be spotted tangled up in that artist's sheets." He hissed, activating his Sharingan out of anger, (or jealousy) as he thought about the scenario.

This caused a gasp to elicit from Sakura's pink lips. A trembling hand was brought up to her lips to cover her mouth as her tears fell.

And it was just too late when Sasuke realized the gravity of his words, a hand connected with his left cheek, and a resounding slapping sound echoed throughout the four walls of Sakura's apartment.

"How _dare _you." were her last words before she broke out of his grip and ran to her room where she would hate and hate and hate him for all eternity,

After the slamming of her door had been heard, a curse escaped Sasuke's lips as he allowed his bangs to cover his eyes.

"Tsk…!"

And to think that they both still had a mission to complete tomorrow.

_But can you really cooperate well with the person you hate…?_

_For the mission…_

_They'd both _have _to._

* * *

**.::TBC::.

* * *

**

**Well yeah. I'm not quite impressed with this update, sadly. D:  
I don't know. Maybe because it's half past 1 a.m, and I still have to do my church involvement for my school requirement tomorrow, and I have to wake up at 7 a.m. on a SATURDAY makes me...ugh. Normally it's in the afternoon, but yeah. Screwed up plans and all that. Though it's quite fun. Now that's the upside.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys experienced a slice of the upcoming drama for next chapter. I have the chapter already planned out, but you know me. Lazy ass, Lazy bum, Lazy lazy. Yeah, I should stop hanging around Shikamaru. D:  
It's laaate, and I don't have that much time to edit out some of the mistakes I may have overlooked. I'll go over this chapter once again tomorrow.**

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. Please don't forget to drop another one as well. **

**Sankyuu!  
**


End file.
